Moll
by GallyandBlack
Summary: When Sayuri moved in with her uncle, she wasn't expecting any excitement. Enter guns, booze, the mafia, and a man with the most piercing gold eyes. Not so boring after all. AU (1920s speakeasy)


"Sayuri!"

"Hello Uncle." 

She leaned into her uncle's embrace, giggling when he gave her an extra squeeze before pulling away.

"I'm so happy you're here, really! I know it's not the most ideal circumstances for you, but I know we can make the most of it!"

"Of course Uncle," she giggled, following him into the small apartment.

"I'm sure in no time you'll have the money to buy yourself your own apartment; the economy is so high right now anyone could strike it big!"

"Then why are you still wearing that old jacket, hm?"

"Well it's got a lot of character! You don't fix what's not broken, as I always say."

Sayuri smiled fondly. She really did love her uncle, no doubt more than her mother ever did; she'd always thought he was just a little too wild. True to that belief, he was the only one who actually encouraged her when she brought up the idea of moving into the city on her own, volunteering his spare upstairs bedroom until she found a steady enough job to afford rent. It wasn't unheard of for women to live on their own by this point, but it was no doubt far and few between.

But Sayuri had always been nothing short of independent, incredibly so, and she wasn't about to stop now.

"And you're sure it's not too much trouble for me to be here? It really is just for a little while I promise."

"None sense! You can stay till you get married for all I care!"

The auburn haired 22 year old wrinkled her nose at the mention of marriage, and the grey haired man chuckled at her clear distaste of the subject.

"Is your mother still nagging you about settling down?"

"I'm only 22! It's not like I _don't_ want to get married, I just think I still have plenty of time."

"I agree! You're only young once, you mind as well make the most of it!"

She giggled at her uncle's enthusiasm, following him up the narrow flight of wooden stairs to the top floor of his old brownstone. She'd always loved the small apartment, it was narrow and cramped and drafty but she always felt like she was at home inside the creaky walls.

"You remember the little hardware store I own, yes? Well it's just at the end of the block, so if you need anything I'm right down the road!"

"Uncle I do plan on going out you know."

"Well yes of course," he sputtered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I just meant that-"

He was cut off by his niece's giggled, and she shot him a smile as she winked knowingly at him.

"No wonder your mother had such trouble handling you, she could never have kept up with you," he laughed, his thick grey mustache covering his upper lip as he tipped his head back and laughed. Sayuri had always loved his laugh.

"Well, here we are!"

He opened the second door on the right and Sayuri poked her head around him to peer inside. It was a lovely, light room, with a big window on the wall opposite the door that allowed sunlight to fill every corner. A bed had been tucked into the far left corner, just to the right of the closet door. A small vanity table was across the room on the opposite wall, a large dresser next to it. The walls were white, the floor dark wood, and the sheets on the bed a pale yellow.

"You'll have to share the bathroom at the end of the hall with me, but not to worry I shower in the morning before I go to the store so you should never-"

Sayuri cut him off by turning around and throwing her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly.

"Oh uncle it's perfect."

He chuckled, returning her hug, "You're more than welcome Sayuri."

She pulled back, her smile nearly splitting her face, and pulled her suitcase into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed, marveling at how comfortable the mattress was and how soft the sheets were.

"Uncle, these sheets are exquisite, they must have cost you a fortune! Just how well is your store doing?" 

He chuckled, strolling into the room, "Nothing gets past you does it Sayuri? And not to worry, my shop's doing plenty well enough to get you a nice set of sheets."

The young woman sat speechless for a second; stunned by the generosity of a man she'd hardly ever known. It made her heart swell and her chest tighten.

"Well then," she breathed shakily, fighting against the tears building in her eyes, "lets go see your shop, it's been year since I've been in it."

"Yes, yes of course Yuri-chan, if that's what you'd like."

She stood and stepped past him rather hurriedly, needing a few moments to compose herself. Her small heels clicked loudly against the wood as she reached the bottom of the stairs and waited by the door.

"Well away we go then," her uncle, Daisuke, sang as he offered her his arm, and Sayuri slipped her arm through his as he opened the door and led her down onto the street.

Sayuri looked around at the small apartments lining each side of the road, the children playing in the street, and the mothers sitting on the stoops watching them with one eye while the other focused on their gossip session. It was bright, warm, and welcoming. Sayuri loved it already.

"Good afternoon Hashimoto-san!"

"Good afternoon!"

As they went, people called out friendly greetings to her uncle, and Sayuri was happy to stay hidden behind him. When they reached the store, Daisuke produced a small bronze key from his pocket. Inside, it smelt of metal and wood polisher, an oddly comforting mix.

"This is it! Same as ever!"

"Oh Uncle it's lovely, don't say it like that!"

Daisuke was explaining to Sayuri the difference between a set of wrenches when they heard a knock at the door.

"Helloooo, Hashimoto-san! Ya' here?"

"Back here Chitose-san!"

Sayuri turned slowly, making sure not to show her surprise at how handsome the man was. His hair was shaggy, an odd style for the time, but his sharp grey suit was as modern as could be. He paused when he saw her, but a smirk started to form soon after. He looked like he was about to say something when a hand clamped down firmly on the top of his head, cutting him off before he could start.

Sayuri followed the hand up the arm of a well tailored brown suit to the face of a _tall_ blond who smiled down at her friendly, his eyes just visible under the dark sunglasses he wore.

"Hello," he nodded politely to her, "My name is Kusanagi Izumo and my friend here is Chitose You, pleasure to meet you."

Sayuri blinked before smiling back at them, "My name is Ashikaga Sayuri, I'm Daisuke's niece. It's very nice to meet you as well."

"You know, if you ever need someone to show you around town or anything I'd-"

Izumo clamped a hand down over Chitose's mouth, the smile on his face straining just slightly.

"Hashimoto-san, we just came down to discuss a shipment coming in tonight before openi-"

"OH! Well then lets step into my office first then!" Daisuke tried hopelessly to stop their line of conversation before it revealed too much, shooting a nervous look down at his niece.

"Hours? Uncle do you have a night job too?"

Izumo's eyes widened as he finally realized Daisuke's niece had no idea about the club, and was about to help filter the conversation into his office when Chitose broke away from his hold,

"Night job? Hashimoto-san is the best damn bartender in the entire-"

Izumo clamped his hand over his mouth again, making sure to wrap the other around Chitose's neck.

"Uncle! You work in a speakeasy?"

Daisuke sputtered, face turning red as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Well- I mean- well- technically yes but uh…"

He broke off, not knowing how to handle the situation. Sayuri starred opened mouthed at him for a second before a wide grin bubbled up and she hugged him tightly.

"Uncle, there's no need to be nervous, you should have just told me this from the beginning."

She pulled back and smiled at him, and Izumo had to tighten his hold on Chitose's neck. This girl was too charming for her own good. Her auburn hair was cut into a fashionable bob, and her dark blue eyes twinkled as she turned back to them. She was about average height, but seemed to have a stellar body underneath the loose dress she wore.

"If you'd like, I can wait outside while you discuss the shipment."

The blond smiled at her politeness, shaking his head slightly, "At this point it doesn't make much of a difference now does it."

She giggled, grinning back, "No I guess not."

"Well then, lets get down to business shall we?"

The two man snapped to attention at Daisuke's comment, a large portion of the playfulness leaving their eyes as they started to discuss.

"Dewa and Chitose will bring the shipment to the front of the store at eight. It'll be in nail boxes like usual, and he and Chitose will help you bring it downstairs and set it up before nine."

Daisuke nodded briskly, and the meeting didn't last much longer after that as the pair waved their goodbyes and left the store.

"Uncle," he stiffened, "who were they exactly?"

He sighed, picking up a screwdriver from the table behind them and examining it half-heartedly.

"Sayuri-chan, those two men were part of the mob who runs this part of the city. They co-own the speakeasy in the basement with me."

She blinked once, twice, her mouth dropped slightly open.

"Uncle, you're involved with the mafia?"

"No! Well, I have a strictly business relationship with them, nothing more. They're good people those HOMRA boys, never give anyone any trouble who doesn't deserve it. Their Boss is a good man, treats the people in his part of the city damn well."

"HOMRA?"

"Yes, Sayuri, HOMRA."

"God damn it do you guys need to see Daisuke's niece!"

Everyone looked up as Chitose burst in, Izumo a few steps behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Dewa asked from his spot by the pool table, and Chitose turned on him excitedly.

"Old man Hashimoto's niece just came into town to stay with him! She's got these eyes, and that body! I don't understand why a mother would send their daughter into the city alone when the bird looks like _that_ but hey I'm not complaining!"

"Kusanagi-san, what did you think?" Kamamoto asked, sitting up slightly on the couch.

Izumo shrugged, "She's a very attractive young lady."

"Oh come on Kusanagi-san, like you weren't eyein' her up a little!"

Izumo glared at the brunette, shouldering him out of his way to the back of the room.

"Mikoto, she knows about the speakeasy."

Everyone in the room paused as they awaited a response. The silent red head took another drag from his cigarette, eyes closed.

"Do you want us to do anything about it? Or do you think it's fine?" Izumo continued, the only sign he was being listened to being a small crease between Mikoto's brows.

Finally he sighed, letting out a cloud of smoke as he did, "It's fine."

"Well I'm sure she'll come to the joint tonight, and you'll be able to judge her yourself Mikoto-san."

Finally lazy golden eyes opened slightly to regard the men in the room for a moment before closing once more, "Fine."

**I mean, I just feel like Mikoto and the gang could have **_**totally**_** been 1920s gangsters, am I right? But so uh yeah haha, no powers in this, though they do still get to kick ass ;). Not sure how many of the clans will be included in this, but whichever ones are won't be called 'clans' they'll be mafias and the kings will be 'bosses'. I think this could be really really cool if it continued, but I'm gonna wait for peoples' responses before I decide to continue or not. Next chapter if it happens is gonna be a killer party :D!**

**Please please review!**

**Gally**

**P.S.- points to whoever finds out what 'moll' means first ;)**


End file.
